Goodbye
by anc3210
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose's goodbye scene on Bad Wolf Bay from the episode 'Doomsday' told entirely from Rose Tyler's POV


**This is my second published story on this site, so I know there are most likely a lot of grammatical errors or errors in general. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in a review, but for now put all mistakes aside and enjoy the story! (:**

* * *

Goodbye

I waited. Bad Wolf Bay; exactly where the Doctor had told me to be. But for him, I would wait. I would wait forever for the Doctor. My breath hitched as he came into view slowly, but still appearing to be somewhat translucent. And then he spoke. "There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye." He chuckled softly, smiling. The smile didn't quite seem to reach his eyes.

"You look like a ghost." I noted. "Hold on." He said, taking his sonic screwdriver to point at something I couldn't see. He turned back to me, and for a moment it was as if he was there with me. The old Doctor, and I together like always. Nothing separating us, not even our respective universes. I felt my feet move forward of their own accord, with a need to be closer to him. I longed to touch him, standing near him wasn't enough to ease the aching in my heart. "Can I t-" I began, reaching out to him hesitantly. "I'm still just an image. No touch." I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Can't you come through properly?" I asked, desperate for a privilege which I had so long taken for granted. The simple privilege of touch. "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" I said, and in that moment it felt almost as if it was us again. The pair of us together in the TARDIS, joking around. And running, always running. He smiled then, but it didn't do much for the pain I felt welling up inside me again. I looked away, unable to face him. I looked back at him once again, a not unpleasant silence enveloping the both of us. He broke it. "Where are we?" he asked. "Where did the gap come out?" He looked around. "We're in Norway." I answered, watching his reaction. "Norway. Right." He responded, not generally seeming interested. More just asking a question to past the time.

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Darlig Ulv Stranden.' I finished. "Dalek?" He peered at me, brow furrowed. "Darlig. It's Norwegian for bad." He didn't break his gaze. I turned to look at the water. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." We both laughed. Bad Wolf. The two words that followed us wherever we went. It hit me again, the situation at hand as I realized that this was goodbye. Tears pricked my eyes, as I struggled to say the five words that I dreaded. "How long have we got?" I longed for him to hug me, and tell me everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. This was our reality. Separated in two separate universes, never to meet again.

"About two minutes." He said. I ran a hand through my hair. A thousand feelings hitting me, but no words. No words to convey what it was that I was feeling… "I can't think of what to say!" I admitted, glancing away once again. He looked as if he was going to laugh, but not quite. He looked down, seeming to search for something to say himself. He looked behind me then, then nodded seeing Mickey, my mum, and Pete. "You've still got Mister Mickey then?" He asked. I swallowed. "There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey, and the baby." His expression was pained. "You're not?" I shook my head then, laughing. "No, it's mum." I said, brushing my hair out of my face.

He chuckled, glancing at my family again. "She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way." He looked at me, concern etched onto his familiar features. "And what about you? Are you…?" I glanced away again, before quickly looking back to him. "Yeah, I'm working in the shop again." He nodded in understanding. "Oh, good for you." I smiled. "Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." I replied, my voice cracking towards the end. I felt my eyes begin to water once again. "Rose Tyler," The Doctor grinned at me. "Defender of the Earth." I smiled sadly at him, as silence fell on us once again. Tears began to creep to the edges of my vision.

"You're dead." He glanced away, pausing. "Officially back home." _Back home. _Where things were okay. Where I could be with the Doctor, running forever. My eyes began to water, as the pain started to become too much to bear. "So many people died that day, and you've gone missing." He blinked. "You're on the list of the dead." I looked down at that, tears threatening to fall as I let out a shaky breath. I covered my mouth with my hand, struggling to keep ahold of any of the self control I had left. He was smiling again. That sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Here you are, living a life day after day." His smile fell slightly. "The one adventure I could never have." He admitted.

I let out another shaky breath, "Am I ever going to see you again?" Nothing could prevent the emotion showing through my voice as tears clouded my sight. I put my hand to my forehead, clearing the hair out of my face once again. And as I looked up, I knew the answer. I knew the answer was no, and it broke my heart. This man, this beautiful man who had shown me the world. Who I thought I would travel with forever, and who I would never leave. "You can't." He said sadly. "What're you going to do?" I choked out. "Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." He tried to smile again. So like the Doctor, to never show his pain. I took another shaky breath. "On your own?" Would he find another companion? Was I just another Sarah Jane for him to pick up, show the world, and throw away?

He nodded, yes. I felt tears begin to slide down my face, as I gathered the courage to say the words I had wanted to say ever since he grabbed my hand, and said, "Run!" My voice shook, as I struggled to speak. He watched me, hanging on to every word I said as he watched me with what not-so-happy smile of his. I moved my hair. I swallowed once again, gathering myself. "I- I love you." I cried, fresh tears staining my cheeks. He said nothing for a moment. "Quite right, too." My heart plunged at his words. Our times had to mean something more to him. The Doctor, and Rose running across the universe…

I nodded. He went to speak again. "And I suppose," he paused. I took a deep breath. "If it's my last chance to say it," His voice quivered slightly as he spoke. His eyes held such sadness in him, as he looked at me. We both knew that this was goodbye. Our time together had come to an end. No matter how long I wished to run with the Doctor, it couldn't last forever. Even if that meant ending in death… He blinked, taking a deep breath as my heart soared once again, aching for him to say the three words that I desperately longed to hear from him.

"Rose Tyler," He paused once again, before fading away. My heart stopped as the ground beneath me was ripped away. And then I cried. I cried for what was between the Doctor and I. Our adventures, our memories, our past. I cried for what could have been. What could have been the Doctor and I's future. The future that would never exist.


End file.
